Unexpected
by smasher2k
Summary: A accident with the transporter leaves Kathryn in a intresting way....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kathryn felt the familiar tingle of the transport beam as it enveloped her body to return her back to Voyager. She and Seven had come to the planet to arrange a trade with the Henobi, a local species which they had come across during their travels. Their meeting had gone well and they had managed to gain what they wanted for a reasonable amount.

As far as Kathryn was aware there transport was going along as normal, but that was not the case at all, at the moment in time, the Ensign in Transporter Room 1 was struggling to keep their patterns from merging, and by pushing the system as hard as she could she managed to separate them and complete the transport. But something she didn't notice, that for a couple of Micro-Seconds there patterns are merged with themselves.

When they Captain emerged on the transport pad, she was met by a much stressed Ensign who was only just beginning to breathe again.

"Ensign, Report" Kathryn said intrigued at how her crewman had ended up in this state.

"That was a slightly problem during you transport, Captain, yours and Seven's patterns almost merged, but as you can plainly see I managed to keep them separate."

"And for that I am thankful" Kathryn said smiling at her crewman as a way to relax the obviously stressed Ensign.

Nodding at her as she left the room Kathryn spoke just when her and Seven had made it to the door.

"I want you to work with Torres to co-ordinate……."

The last few weeks of Voyager had been uneventful, and the Captain was thankfully for the break, and the chance to run some much needed Maintenance. But she had a thought running through her head that wouldn't go away, but what she thought was happening to her couldn't be possible. Could it?

Kathryn had only been up for a few moments and was just heading to the sonic shower when a wave o f Nausea hit her and she made a run for toilet, only just making it in time. This was the fourth time this week that she had been sick, and she was a moment away from going to see the doctor.

Feeling another wave hitting her she leaned against the toilet bracing herself.

She had only one conclusion that kept coming to mind about what was happening to her but that was impossible, and they had to be another explanation to it. When she felt the need to be sick disappearing she walked over to her desk and turned her computer around to face her, bringing up the Calendar that she checked for the tenth time over two days.

Hoping that what it was saying would change, but it didn't, all it kept saying was that she was six weeks late.

That was were things weren't adding up for her, she hadn't been with a man in the fullest sense since Mark, they had been dalliances on the way with varying men, but she neither went any further than kissing them.

Which must mean her symptoms must be a sign of something of else, something that she didn't want to face at that time, but she knew that she would have to a some point soon, seeing as Chakotay had started to notice that she was not herself.

Heading back towards her bathroom, she was about to finally step into her shower when she heard the chirp of her comm. badge and a voice coming over it.

"Seven to Janeway"

Grabbing her badge for the side she depressed it and opened up the channel

"Go Ahead Seven." She said wondering what the ex—Borg wanted.

"I need you to come to Astrometrics there is something I need to show you."

"I'll be their in fifteen minutes Seven" She was about to close the comm. channel when she released Seven had already done she still hadn't learnt that the captain was supposed to do that.

Moving quickly into her bathroom she knew that she would have to rush to get their when she said she would be but her duty shift started in 45 minutes and this would more than likely be the only time she would have to day to make it to astrometrics.

She had had no time for breakfast, so on the way of her door she quickly replicated a cup of coffee, her being one of the few which actually had a replicator in their quarters.

Walking briskly to the turbolift she stated where she needed to go

"Deck Nine, Section Two"

Walking the few steps to the doors which led to Astrometrics she quickly stepped through them.

"You wanted to see me Seven?"

"Yes Captain. On one of my long range scans, I found a spatial anomaly which I believe could be very interesting."

Kathryn was trying her hardest to pay attention to what Seven was saying, but as she should, but as stood there, she grew dizzier and dizzier, until she reached a point that her body could handle, she quickly slumped to the floor, landing a bit away from where Seven was currently standing.

Going over to where the captain lay, Seven knelt down and tried to raise the captain unsuccessfully, she could only think of one cause of action to partake now.

"Seven to Sickbay. The captain has fainted, she is in Astrometrics."

Seven started to hear the disjointed voice of the doctor from Sickbay.

"Hold on Seven, I'll beam the captain and you to Sickbay"

It took a few moments for the doctor to arrange the transport, and the Captain was just about to rouse when the beam enveloped her.

Seven felt the transport come over her as well, and quickly she arrived in sickbay, the captain was laid out on the main bio bed in the room, the doctor already busying himself with scans.

"Hmmm Doctor" Kathryn said unsure what had happened and why she was now in sickbay, she started to sit-up, to just feel a another wave of dizziness

"I need you to stay still Kathryn, just while I complete my scans." The doctor said holding Kathryn slightly by the shoulder.

"Chakotay to Janeway" Voyager's first officer said over the comm. system

The doctor decided to apprehend the transmission and quickly tapped the comm. badge which made up part of his uniform.

"I afraid that the Captain is currently available Commander"

"Doctor?" Over the communication system, it was evident to everyone in that room that Chakotay was confused.

"The Captain is unwell, Commander, she will not be reporting for duty for the foreseeable future." The doctor said just as the same time as he looked at his tri-corder, one of the results catching his eye straight away causing him to lift his right eyebrow slightly.

"Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

The doctor moved around the bio bed to where Seven was standing, the three years she had being served from the collective, were starting to become evident, a look of worry just about evident on her face.

"Seven, if you could excuse me, I need to talk to the Captain alone."

"Of Course Doctor, if you could inform the captain that I will return later."

"Certainly Seven" The doctor watched the tall woman walk out of sickbay, before wandering across to the console, to pick up the hypospray that he had left there when Seven had called him. He walked near to the bio-bed where the Captain was laying, and from the myriad of solutions there he choose one, slotting it into the base of the spray, tapping a few buttons he adjusted the medication to counteract the dizziness that he knew undoubtedly the captain was suffering with at that moment.

Walking back across to her, he placed the hypo-spray to her neck as soon as he got back, pressing the button he heard the familiar hiss as the medication went into the captain's body.

A Few moments passed and Kathryn started to feel a lot better, her dizziness was starting to subside, pulling herself up slightly she spoke to the doctor.

"Doctor, how did I end up in sickbay?"

"You collapsed in Astrometrics Captain; Seven of Nine brought you here."

"Captain, I am wondering if you were aware of your condition."

The doctor said as he helped her to sit up a bit more, propping the nearby pillow behind her back.

"What condition Doctor?"

The doctor was unsure where to go from here, he though that the Captain would be aware already of the condition she was in.

"This is going to be a big surprise for you Captain. Your six weeks pregnant?"

R/N: Thought's? Feelings? All reviews are gratefully received


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kathryn's right hand instinctively moved to her stomach, she was unaware that she had made that movement. At that moment in time she was still trying to process what the Doctor has just said, her mind unable to get over the information. There had to be another reason, because what was happening was impossible or so she thought.

"Doctor, are you sure that your Tri-Corder is not malfunctioning? " Kathryn said her voice unsteady, and almost pleading, wanting that to be answer instead of her being pregnant.

"Captain, the diagnosis is 100 correct. You are pregnant."

Kathryn swung her legs around and sat on the side of the bio bed for a moment, before proceeding to stand.

"That's impossible Doctor, I haven't been…" Kathryn was starting to get flustered, she couldn't get the words out, slightly embarrassed by this situation " I haven't been with a man since Mark and that was many years ago."

The Doctor picked up the tri-corder which had Kathryn's scan results on and brought it over to her, knowing that captain as he did, the only way she was going to accept the news was to read it.

Passing the tri-corder to her, she scanned the results slowly and carefully, taking every bit of information she could from it, but it all built up to one thing. She was Pregnant.

That was when the tears began to fall, she had known in the back of her mind for a few weeks that the only condition to which her symptoms matched was pregnancy.

"Doctor, Can you please explain how it is possible that I am a pregnant?"

Kathryn walked away from the bed and towards the central console in the room

"Seeing that I have not had any sexual encounters with any men of any races that we have accounted or anyone from the crew. This is genetically impossible, so any ideas?"

The doctor walked over to Kathryn and said something that he normally hated saying

"At the moment I am unsure Captain, there is a few test that I wish to run If I have your permission, that will help determine the baby's parentage."

The captain just looked at the door, she had never expected to b e in this situation, she had always been extremely careful in regards to preventing herself from getting pregnant. Always making sure she had her contraception injections when they were needed. She had only wanted to bring a child into the world when it was safe, and the delta quadrant had to be the most unsafe place in the world.

"Go ahead Doctor, Do what tests that you need to do because I need to found out who the father of this baby is."

Kathryn sat in her recliner staring out of the window, her thoughts firmly on six weeks ago, she had read her logs from that time and she still could not work out how she managed to fall pregnant.

She turned her head around at the sudden noise in her voice, recognising it instantly as the door chime.

"Come in" She called out, letting the person outside know that they could come in.

"Captain." Chakotay said stepping into her quarters "How are you feeling?"

Kathryn looked at her commander's face, the space behind light so brightly by the corridors lighting compared to the darkness of her quarters.

"I am feeling better, thank you for asking Commander. Has the doctor informed you that I have been taken of duty for the next couple of days." 

"Yes, he has. That's why I decided to come and see you. Just to make sure you are okay."

"Thank you Commander, but there is no need to worry, I will be back on duty within a few days, the doctor has just told me to rest at the moment."

"Of course Captain, And if you need to talk, you know where I am." Chakotay said adding that last bit, as, sensing something that Kathryn was keeping back from him

"Of Course Commander"

Kathryn didn't even notice him leaving, or even him saying goodbye, all she thought about was the baby growing inside her.

The baby she didn't know how it could possible exist.

That night's sleep had been extremely restless for her, and now she was more tired than she had been the night before.

Sitting up she felt that now familiar feeling come across her body, and she rang to the toilet. After what had seemed like an eternity the feeling stopped and she slumped onto the floor, her back pressed against the wall as she thought back the urge to cry

Moving back to her bedroom she grabbed her comm. badge and pressed it and spoke out loud

"Janeway to the Doctor"

"Go ahead Captain."

"Has there been any progress?"

"There has captain. I was going to contact you later to ask you to come to sickbay."

"is 0900 okay with you doctor?"

"That will be fine captain."

0900 came and Kathryn walked into the sickbay, wanting to hear badly what the doctor had to say.

"So Doctor, any idea who the father of this baby?

The doctor picked up one of the Padds that was on his desk as he stood up and passed it too her.

"What you really should be asking is? Who is the other mother of this baby?"

"Doctor? What you have told me makes no sense?" 

"I analysed the sample that I took from the foetus. It's genetic makeup is comprised of two sets of female genetics."

Kathryn looked at that point at the Padd that the doctor had given her to see what he had told in her black and white."

"Your telling me doctor that another woman got me pregnant?"

"I am captain, I can also tell you the name of the crewman whose DNA has caused your condition."

"Who?"

"Seven of Nine."

"Seven?" Kathryn mouthed back in surprised.

R/N: Woo! New Chapter Hope you guys liked it. Now tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Seven" Kathryn mouthed again 

She felt her legs go from between her and she quickly side stepped to grab hold of the nearest surface. The room was starting to spin slightly, and she could feel herself slowly slipping to the floor, to just be caught by the doctor before it happened.

"Captain, are you okay there?" he said walking her slowly to the spare chair in his office and helping her sit down slowly.

After taking a deep breath to help try to clear her dizziness she spoke.

"I'm okay, I just felt light headed for a moment. That's all" 

Kathryn put the Padd that the doctor had given her back onto the offices table, not wanting to read the contents again.

Looking up at the EMH she asked him the only question that she could think.

"How can you be so sure that the genetic information came from her? Can't you be mistaken?"

"Captain, when I took a sample of your unborn child's DNA, i ran it through the computer to see if in any genetic matches came out within the crew. I wasn't expecting any matches but it did match to someone DNA and that match was Seven"

"Oh god" Kathryn mumbled underneath her breath as she brought her head down and looked at the floor. This seemed too unreal, like something which should be in a Holo-program.

"At the moment, I am still trying to ascertain how your genetic patterns mixed to cause this pregnancy. If you can remember anything from six week ago which would help explain this mixing it will help my understand how this happened."

Suddenly some words came flooding back to her from six week ago, words that would usually be forgotten but know with what had happened seemed more significant than ever

"_Yours and Seven's patterns almost merged"_

"I may have an explanation, six weeks ago, myself and Seven were beamed back from trade negations with the Henobi. The ensign there mentioned that our patterns almost merged. I'm guessing now that they did. But how did that result in my pregnancy. "

"The only assumption I can make is that one of Seven's Ovum was transported into your uterus and merged with yours at that time. But I will need to run some simulations to ascertain if that is correct and I will also need to check the transport log as well to see if your patterns did merge."

Kathryn put one hand onto the table and pushed herself up.

"Do what you need to do to find out what happened doctor, but make sure no –one finds out what you are checking until I have had a chance to discuss this with Seven. No-one on the crew or her must find out until we work out what will happen to this child. Do you understand Doctor?"

She gave him one of those looks, the type that the senior staff referred to as her killer glare.

"Yes Captain. I Understand."

Her hand moved up to her comm badge yet again, but she still couldn't depress it and contact Seven. She was used to difficult conversations, life as a starship captain demanded that she had to have conversations that she never wanted to have.

She walked over the replicator on the right hand wall in her quarters, something which not many crewmembers had on Voyager, only the senior staff.

"Coff….." She started to say, realising straight away that she shouldn't actually be drinking it. That she had to avoid caffeine because of the pregnancy

"Peppermint Tea, Hot" 

As she watched her drink appear she took a deep breath, she knew that she would have to contact Seven soon, putting it off would not do either of them any good,

Tapping the badge lightly on her chest she spoke.

"Janeway to Seven"

The pause as she waited for a response seemed almost like an eternity

"Yes Captain?" Seven said 

"I'm wondering if you could come by my quarters when you're shift has finished?"

"That is acceptable Captain, I will be there in an hour"

The comm signal closed and she was left alone just waiting. Picking up her cup of tea she walked over to the window and looked out.

"Computer, Record Personal Log Kathryn Janeway…."

Picking up the Padd that was on the top of her console, she made one quick adjustment to it before attaching it to the console.

"Computer, transfer Report Seven Beta to Commander Chakotay's workstation."

Her shift had just finished and usually she would have delivered her report to the Commanders Office. But not today.

She walked out of the doors and headed to the turbolift.

"Deck 3" She said as soon as she stepped in.

The trip was quick and she soon ended up in the location that she need to be. Four doors away from the captains quarters.

Walking to the door she pressed the button on the side and waited.

"Come In" 

Seven stepped closer to the door which opened up and stepped into find the Captain sitting by the window.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes Seven. Now please come in and sit down."

"I prefer to stand" Seven said 

"For once Seven I do believe that the best thing that you can do is sit down."

Seven walked over to the chair near to Kathryn and sat down.

Not being able to look at Seven, the captain began to speak.

"The reason I fainted in Astrometrics yesterday is that I am six weeks pregnant. But that is not the most important part. According to genetic profile the doctor has wrong, the baby is half yours as well. Technically you are the father of this child."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seven sat there, unspeaking and unmoving. Her mind was trying to fathom out the information that the Captain had imparted to her

"Captain, what you have told me is not possible. I have studied human reproduction and it is not possible for two females to have an offspring together. That requires copulation with a male"

Kathryn took a deep breath and inclined her head slightly to look at Seven.

"I would usually agree with you about that fact Seven, but in the case of my pregnancy it is not true. I have seen the DNA results that the doctor ran on the child. Half of the genetic makeup of the child undoubtedly comes for you."

Seven just sat there, confused at what the Captain was saying. She may have an extremely high IQ, but she was still unsure about emotions and also had no idea to function when something deviated for the normal facts that she knew.

Pushing herself up from her seat Kathryn walked the short distance to where Seven was seated.

"Perhaps I am not explaining this too you in the best way Seven. If you come with me to sickbay, I am sure the doctor will be able to do in more concisely.

This is what she should of done from the start, Seven was all about facts and there would be no way she would doubt the results if they were written down.

"I will comply, Captain"

The journey to sickbay had felt long for the both of them, and the whole trip had been silent. There was an air of tension around the both of them, something which some of the crew they had passed had felt instantly. They were intrigued at what was happening but they didn't dare to ask.

There was a moment of indecision as the reached sickbays doors, neither one of them wanting to step through them first. The decision was taken out of hand as the door opened, and out walked out Voyager's Helmsman Tom Paris

"Captain, Seven" He said nodding at them and stepping slightly out of the way of the door. Because of that Kathryn had no choice; she knew that her helmsman had stepped out of the way for her.

"Thank you Tom" She said as she stepped through the door, Seven trailing in from behind her.

"Doctor?" Kathryn called out her voice breaking slightly at the end.

The doctor walked around from the science station that was to the left of his office.

"Yes Captain? I Presume…." He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Seven standing to the Captains Right.

"I'm guessing she's here because." He said acquiring

Kathryn didn't feel like pleasantries, all she wanted was for it to be over.

"Have you got the padd with the results Doctor? I need Seven to see them"

"Yes Captain" He stepped back slightly and into his office. Locating the padd almost instantly he brought it and handed it to Seven.

She read it slowly, something she never usually did with documents. The idea was still odd to her, and she had to be sure what was going on was truly possible.

"How could our genetic strands merge doctor?"

The doctor beckoned Seven and Kathryn over to the computer on his desk, turning it around he pressed a button and brought up some information that he had compiled.

"After checking the transporter logs, I can confirm my suspicion that during that transport your signals merged for a second, when they were separated when of Seven's ovum were left behind."

"But how does explain how the two merged doctor, that is not genetically possible" Kathryn said sitting down on the nearest seat.

Pressing another button the doctor brought another screen up.

"A few of Seven's nanoprobes were also left behind; they were active at the time and decide to merge the two ova together which caused the conception of the child."

"Will the chid be okay Doctor? " Kathryn asked wondering if the nanoprobes which were involved would affect the baby.

"At the moment she is fine but I want to monitor her to make sure that she will stay that way, the only thing that I can 100 percent confirm at the moment is that you are carrying a girl, due to the availability of only x chromosomes from you and Seven."

Kathryn smiled slightly at that comment.

"Thank you Doctor. I'll arrange to see you soon."

Standing up she walked over to Seven she placed her hand lightly on to Seven's shoulder.

"I need you to come back with me to my quarters Seven; they are something's that we need to discuss."

"Yes Captain." That was the reply that she got devoid of all emotion.

Kathryn was unsure what to say and what to do, she had paced since she and Seven had returned to her quarters. That had been fifteen minutes ago, this was unlike her, she was always direct, her captaincy making it a necessity

Seven had just planted herself near the door, her back as always was ramrod straight. She had just stood there and watched the captain pace the room.

"Captain, I believe you wanted me to come here so we could discuss the situation which we are in."

Kathryn stopped when Seven spoke and looked directly at her.

"I know that I did Seven, but I have been unsure how to start the conversation. See, I never believed that I would have a Child, things kept on getting in the way, Promotions, missions, the Delta Quadrant. There never seemed to be the right moment in time to do it, so I forgot about it and threw myself into my work. This is why this news is such a big surprise. The fact that I am going to have a child. A little girl at that, but I never expected to have a Child with you Seven or with any other woman, I always had thought it was impossible unless serve medical assistance was taken."

Her voice was full of emotion; these feelings were coming from the bottom of heart.

Seven stood there shocked at the emotions that were coming from Kathryn, she was unsure what to say as well.

"I know what I say is hard for you to process Seven and that you are unaccustomed to showing your emotions, but I need to know what you are feeling Seven, seeing we are sharing this between us."

Seven walked into the room a little bit more.

"I am unsure Captain about this whole situation captain. The thought of having a child had never crossed my mind, so I am unsure how to take the news that I am to have one and also the circumstance that she came into existence."

Kathryn walked over to Seven and placed her right hand onto Seven's shoulder .

"Seven, Call me Kathryn. Consider what we are sharing it is not right for you to continue to call me Captain. Take some time Seven and think about the situation."

"Thank you Kathryn. I am going to go now and regenerate."

Kathryn removed her hand from Sevens shoulder

"Certainly Seven, but I must tell you this, with or without your support I am going to have out child."

R/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Computer Start Recording"

_Personal Log Kathryn Janeway. Stardate 41612.5_

_The last few days on ship have been extremely tiring both emotionally and physically for me; starting for the moment the doctor told me I was pregnant. I had thought before the doctor had told had told me that that was the reason for my symptoms. _

_I'm not sure how I am going to manage my pregnancy at the moment; the life of a Starship Captain does not usually lend itself to child rearing. One of my main concerns at the moment is Seven; she seems to not truly accept the situation that we are currently jointly in. I do not wish to push her but I need some sort of resolution to this situation, which means I need to know if she wants anything to do with this child or even……._

Chirp.

The door chime sounded out in the room interrupting her from her log.

"Computer, Pause Recording." She said

Taking a deep breath she called out

"Come in"

Chakotay stepped through as soon as permission was given

"What can I do for you Commander?"

"I would not usually bother you with personnel problems Captain but I thought you might want to know. Seven has requested time of duty due to a personal problem, when I asked for information she declined to respond to. We are down already a member of the astrometrics staff at the moment so losing the chief will be a problem at the moment."

"Grant it." Kathryn said from her chair by her window.

"What Captain?" Chakotay said speaking with unsure tone.

"You heard me Commander. Grant Seven what she was wants."

"You are aware of Seven's problem? Is it detrimentally to the running of Voyager? "

"Yes, I am aware of it. And for the moment it will stay between me and Seven ."

"Of course Captain, Can I ask you something while I am here?"

"Of course Commander. Go Ahead."

"You seem to be troubled at the moment. May I ask what the problem is?"

Kathryn looked up into Chakotay's eyes.

"At the moment I don't want to talk about it. But be assured you will find out in the due course of time. Now If I can be alone."

"Certainly Captain."

Eight hours had passed since Seven had left the captains quarters. And for Seven of Nine, she had spent those hours regenerating in her alcove.

She had contacted Chakotay to ask for a leave of absence form her duties to think over the situation that she was in the moment. The impending parenthood that she was going to share with the captain of Voyager.

Stepping down form her alcove the computer called out it's usually response due to removing herself from the alcove. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flashing coming from the computer screen which she had had placed in the cargo bay.

Stepping confidently over to the console, she tapped a button on it which brought a message up to the centre of the screen.

_From: Commander Chakotay_

_To: Seven of Nine_

_Your request for leave of absence has been granted. You are off the duty roster for the next week._

She reached up and tapped the combadge which was on the left of her chest.

"Seven to Doctor"

"Go Ahead. She heard the doctor say from the other end.

"Are you free at the moment? I wish to discuss the current situation that I am in."

"Certainly Seven. I am in sickbay at the moment, can you join me there?"

The trip to Sickbay was not long for Seven, and because of the early hour not many people were wandering the corridors, something which Seven was all to gratefully for at that time. As soon as she stepped close enough to the door, it slid open allowing her access to the sickbay, and the rooms connected to it.

She heard the soft sound of music from within the room and instantly knew the location of the doctor, she walked to the office which was just too the left of the main part of Sickbay.

"Doctor?" she said

The doctor looked up from the padd which had held his interest and quickly spoke aloud.

"Computer, Pause Recording."

The doctor looked at Seven and could see something was troubling her.

"How can I help you Seven?"

"I am unsure how to handle the current situation with the captain. This pregnancy was something which I had not expected. I am not ready to become a parent."

The doctor stood up and walked over to where the troubled Borg was standing.

"Seven, most people when they come parents for the first time are not ready. It is something they must learn to become, the Captain is undoubtedly feeling the same as you are at this moment. It is a time of uncertainty for both of you."

"What are you suggesting Doctor?"

"Give it time Seven. But may I suggest that you talk to the Captain about this. You both need each others support at this time."

"Thank you Doctor." Seven said quickly before walking out room, were she nearly ran into B'Elanna.

"Slow down the Seven, Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

Seven spoke without truly realising what she said until it was too late.

"I am going to the Captains Quarters to discuss our baby."

R/N: Sorry about the delay in a update. I had my dissertation to complete which I am glad to announce is all done!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

B'Elanna had to the grab the wall slightly as her mind reeled at what she had just heard, and tried to process it completely but it was still undefinable to her.

Grabbing Seven's elbow slightly she stopped the tall blonde from moving ahead.

"Seven, I'm not sure if i missed heard you or not, but I swear you just said that the Captain is pregnant, and heres the part which I hundred percent think I got wrong, that the baby she is carrying is also yours as well."

Seven turned to face the Klingon engineer and spoke,

"You heard correctly Lieutenant, the captain is pregnant currently and the child is genetically half mine." Seven spoke slowly, matter of factually to a stunned B'Elanna.

B'Elanna's hand dropped down from Seven's elbow and went back to her side.

"I'm not sure what to say Seven, the only thing that I can certainly say is Congra..."

Kathryn was seated at her desk, a pile of pads in-front of her which she was slowly working through, her mind not entirely on her work, or even the drink she had in front of her, but the baby girl who was growing in her, and this child's other mother if she could be called that.

Picking up the mug in front of herself she took a sip and grimaced as it slid down her throat, only just realizing when it hit the back of her throat that she had replicated this an hour ago.

Pushing herself up from her chair she walked around her desk to the small step that led to the seating area of her ready room, where her replicator was placed.

Standing in front of it she had to take sometime to work out what she should order, her usual standing order of coffee something which she would have to avoid for the next seven and a half months if she wanted the child to avoid the effects of high amounts of caffeine as much as possible.

She had almost come to her decision when the door chime went reverbing around her room.

Taking a deep breath in, she sighed it out before she spoke again.

"Come in" she said out loud, knowing that the person there would be waiting for her permission to enter

The doors hissed as they opened, and she turned expecting to see some member of the beta bridge crew who was delivering yet another pad to join the increasing pile.

"Seven.." She said when she saw who it was, she had not expected to see the statuesque ex-Borg, knowing the last time she had seen her, that she had pretty much stated that without Seven's consent that she would continue with her pregnancy.

Seven just stood by the door, uncomfortable, all the trust that had built up between her and the captain had been shaken at its core.

"Captain, I think we need to talk." Seven said from her vantage point

"Seven, as I have said already, call me Kathryn, and Seven be seated, I believe this conversation will not be a short one."

Seven just stood there, unmoving as she considered for just a fleeting moment about turning around and leaving.

"I prefer to stand Kathryn." she responded. It felt unnaturally for her to speak without formality to the captain, she may have been out for many from the collective but the sense of hierarchy which had come from it had never truly left her.

"I know that you prefer to stand Seven, but i would prefer that you would be seated instead." She said sort of forcefully

Seven walked further into the room, and stepped up to the same point where the captain was standing.

Moving down slowly she perched herself onto the edge of the seat.

"The doctor suggested that i talk to you about the concerns that i have about our current situation."

Kathryn sat down next to Seven.

"Seven, I'm glad to talk to you about this anytime, I know that you will have your own thoughts and concerns, as do I. And talking is something which is going to help us both get things straight between us."

They sat in silence, neither one knew where to start, the conversation they were about to embark on was unique territory for both of them.

"Seven, we need to start, we can't just sit here not talking, our issues are not just going to disappear by us not talking about it."

Seven looked down at her hands, the exo-skeleton over the fingers of her left hand, the marks of many years labour on the other. She was doing this to settle her mind, which was currently going at breakneck speed.

"Kathryn, I am uncertain where to start, all my years in the collective did not ingratiate me to this situation, I have only just started to learn since my liberation about the nuances of human sexuality and reproduction. And I personally did not see myself at any time having a child of my own, so the information that I would be having an offspring with you has left me uncertain about many things."

Kathryn sighed and quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Seven, you may think that you are the only person who is having these thoughts, but believe me Seven you are not, those thoughts are going around my head as well. I had always planned to have children one day, but life as it always does, getting in the way. And with the ship ending up in the delta quadrant, I resigned myself to never being able to do it. So yes Seven, this baby is a surprise for me as well, but I also see it as a blessing as well. But it still doesn't mean that I don't have my own uncertainty's about it as well."

Kathryn meant it whole-hearted, her feelings about the baby were all over the place at the moment, there was much uncertainty in her head but there was much happiness.

"Captain, I understand all that, all those feelings that you are going through, but i am not sure that I feel them at all about this child."

Kathryn stood up and walked over to the railing which separated the upper and lower part of her ready room, she turned back around to face Seven and lent against it.

"I don't believe that Seven, I don't believe that you have no feelings at all about our child. you must have some feelings about her to feel uncertain about the pregnancy. I'm sure that you will understand this all soon, that things will come clear. I am just grateful for the moment, that only the doctor knows about our child, it will give us both time to get our heads around this with out the crew bringing there own feelings into them.

Seven stood up and walked over to Kathryn.

"That is not actually correct Kathryn, someone else in the crew knows."

Kathryn stood there looking shocked.


End file.
